marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Hu
Kelly Hu portrayed Lady Deathstrike in X2: X-Men United. Significant roles *Eva Watanabe in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) *Dorothy in The Doors (1991) *Ro-May in Surf Ninjas (1993) *Seiko Kobayashi in No Way Back (1995) *Yukiko Fujisaki in In the Fold (1996) *Rae Chang in Sunset Beach (1997) *Michelle Chan in Nash Bridges (1997-1998) *Chen Pei Pei in Martial Law (1998-2000) *Sona in Cradle 2: The Grave (2003) *Julia Hoffman in Dark Shadows (2004) *Lana in The Librarian: Quest for the Spear (2004) *Det. Kaile Maka in CSI: NY (2005-2006) *Vera in Undoing (2006) *Jiyoung in The Air I Breathe (2007) *Micki Yang in Shanghai Kiss (2007) *Kelly Lee in In Case of Emergency (2007) *Lilith in Farmhouse (2008) *Sha Shan Nguyen in The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009) *Lai Lai Zhen in The Tournament (2009) *Stacy in Phineas and Ferb (2007-2009) *Pearl in The Vampire Diaries (2010) Quotes *"Well this film, actually, in the choreography, they didn't want it to look very martial artsy, per se. They didn't want it to come out looking like a Jackie Chan film or anything. The choreographer was very, very adamant about making it look like these two vicious mutant fighters, rather than something that was choreographed like martial arts. When you get to work in this sort of realm of fantasy, you're not limited to what humans can do. You can take it so much further. I think the choreographer was able to come up with these really amazing, amazing ideas, putting it to actual, practical use is a different story. You can imagine a person flying around the room, but to actually have them flying around the room is a whole different story. I think though that they were able to come up with some great choreography and great ways to actually execute it, and I'm so incredibly thrilled with the final outcome of it. I can't even tell you. I'm just in awe...of myself." *"They actually took molds of my hands and fitted each claw to the fingertip of my hand. I grew out my fingernails and they were able to crazy glue them onto the bottom of my fingernails. These pieces that they were able to shape are just beautiful works of art, really. If you look at them closely they're really beautiful. They made it out of a very pliable plastic, so they were very light and easy to work with and they wouldn't actually hurt anyone if I really managed to hit someone, namely myself. They were able to make them light enough so that it wasn't hard for me to move in them or anything. There were some points, a lot of times where they show me stabbing through him and things where it was jus too dangerous to have them in, or just not practical, because you can't show my claws going through his body if I can't get close enough to his body. So a lot of that stuff was CGI. As I watched the film I remembered doing some things with the claws and doing some things without and I watched the film to see if I could tell the difference, and you can't. You can't even tell the difference between the real claws and the fake ones. It's amazing." External links *Kelly Hu on [[W:c:dcmovies:Main Page|the DC Movies wiki]] *Kelly Hu at TriviaTribute.com Category:X-Men cast